coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 8138 (31st May 2013)
Plot Carla is livid with Rob. He tells her that she drove him to do what he did. Izzy begs Tina to reconsider her ultimatum but Tommy and Tyrone side with Tina and shock her into realising that she has to change her mind about her relationship with Gary. Carla reclaims the rolls of silk and tells Rob to clear his stuff out of the factory but, to Peter's disgust, she won't call the police. Chesney happily volunteers to babysit Joseph and therefore Ryan and Katy are able to go to the gig. Sally is stung by comments from Jenna into thinking of changing her wardrobe. Stella and Karl turn up at Dev's for their meal. Karl has an uncomfortable time when Aadi and Asha present Dev with an album they have made of Sunita's life and Asha says that what people are saying is wrong - her mother would never have wanted to kill anybody. Rob tells Tracy that they've been busted and tells her to make sure that Peter knows that if he goes down, she will too and they will both end up back in jail. Izzy and Gary meet up in the pub to work out how they can get access to the baby. Gary thinks this is the first step towards getting back together but Izzy tells him that even if one day she forgives him, she can never forget what he did. Tommy suggests to Tina that they go on holiday together, platonically if she wants. Carla summons Rob and tells him that in exchange for not reporting him to the police, she wants him to give her back his 30% of Underworld and to get out of her life. Sally returns with bags full of clothes from a shopping expedition, ready for her date. Dev wonders aloud to Karl and Stella if he should have pushed the police further to investigate the Rovers fire. Rob calls on Tracy and tells her what happened. Deirdre overhears them and is livid. Ryan and Katy come back from the gig and Michelle notices that her son is neglectful towards his girlfriend. Tina tells Tommy that she just can't put the baby behind her and she would like to go on holiday with him but not in separate rooms as she loves him as much as he does her. Deirdre tells Rob he's scum and to get out of her house. Rob is momentarily down but Tracy bucks him up and tells him to believe in himself. He decides to set up in a business which will bring Carla down and Tracy says she will help him. Cast Regular cast *Carla Connor - Alison King *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Rob Donovan - Marc Baylis *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston *Tina McIntyre - Michelle Keegan *Tommy Duckworth - Chris Fountain *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Gloria Price - Sue Johnston *Deirdre Barlow - Anne Kirkbride *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Ryan Connor - Sol Heras *Katy Armstrong - Georgia May Foote *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Jenna Kamara - Krissi Bohn *Sally Webster - Sally Dynevor *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Stella Price - Michelle Collins *Karl Munro - John Michie *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Aadi Alahan - Zennon Ditchett *Asha Alahan - Tanisha Gorey *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Michelle Connor - Kym Lomas *Joseph Brown - Ronny & Tommy Cheetham (Uncredited) Guest cast None Places *Coronation Street exterior - Main street view and ginnel *Rovers Return Inn - Public *1 Coronation Street - Hallway *4 Coronation Street - Conservatory *7 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Nick's Bistro *Weatherfield General - Ward room, corridor and special care unit *Lock-up and road outside Notes *Jake Windass appears in this episode but is portrayed by a prosthetic baby instead of a real one due to the character's premature birth. *This was the fifth in a week of episodes (except for Wednesday due to football) shown at 9.00pm after bumper editions of Britain's Got Talent. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Izzy allows Gary access to the baby but is reluctant to completely forgive him; Tommy declares his love for Tina; Carla demands to know why Rob betrayed her after catching him red-handed with the stolen silk; Dev begins to question Sunita's guilt over dinner with Stella and a nervous Karl; and Chesney backs down over his refusal to babysit Joseph for Katy - whose relationship with Ryan is questioned by Michelle. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 8,630,000 viewers (5th place). Category:2013 episodes Category:Episodes outside of broadcast patterns